


All over you

by Dr_Newton_Geiszler



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, canon through post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Newton_Geiszler/pseuds/Dr_Newton_Geiszler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken kiss a year in the past, Newt comes up with a creative way to get his point across to Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All over you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a quick Newtmann fic I wrote in an attempt to get a song out of my head. Hope you like it!

       The first time Newt and Hermann kissed it wasn’t soft, or romantic, or how Newt had imagined it in his many daydreams about this exact occurrence. In fact, it wasn’t even in private. It had just been announced that the Jaeger program was going to be shut down and everyone that was going to leave had left. As soon as the flurry of people heading out and ceased, the ones that remained all piled into a newly abandoned lab space and began drinking, just trying to feel numb for a moment. There was a terrible silence hanging over the room and for the first time Newt and Hermann were sitting quietly together. Newt had just finished the last of the vodka in his glass and had been about to go seek out more when suddenly there were lips on his. If he had been sober he would have said something about the fact that Hermann was married, and made sure that this was what he wanted, but he was far too gone to even think about it.

       When Newt woke the next morning, he couldn’t remember for the life of him who had initiated the kiss, but he remembered the kiss itself vividly. He remembered being right there, in front of everybody, but they were all too drunk to care. He remembered how Hermann had allowed them to go as far as Newt sticking his hand up his shirt before the drunk mathematician had come to his senses and bolted, and he remembered sitting there by himself, completely numb until he physically couldn’t stay awake any longer. Newt remembered all of this, and thought about it quite frequently, but he never brought it up. Neither of them did.

       One year had passed since the drunken kiss and the shatterdome was bustling once more. The Kaiju threat was no more and everyone was busy trying to figure out what they were going to do with their lives now that the Jaeger program was no longer necessary. Hermann was busy trying to finish up his final calculations and Newt was polishing up the last of his reports on his final dissections There had been an awkward silence hanging in the lab that had been there since the night that they had finally managed to collapse the reach. There was nothing left to argue about.

       Newt had been trying to work up the courage to say something to Hermann about the kiss for absolutely ages. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that they couldn’t just stay there forever, and he couldn’t just…never say anything. It would bother him for the rest of his life. He knew his lab partner was married, and he was aware that he had no chance. It wasn’t Hermann’s fault he was just so god damn lovable.

       The biologist had been pondering how he was going to go about his confession for 10 minutes when it hit him like a ton of bricks. A way to let Hermann know how he felt without disrespecting his marriage or… well…having to say a single word to the other man at all. Music! Music was the answer! It was so freakin’ obvious! But what song to play… that too, came quickly.

      _“He’s a looker, but I really think it’s guts that matter most”_ Newt sang loudly over the music that was now gushing out of his computer. Hermann looked back from where he was standing, but didn’t say anything and quickly got back to work. He was too used to Newt’s singing to think anything of it. _“I’ve gotta feel you in my bones again, I’m all over you, I’m not over you.”_ The first time through not a single word about the music was uttered. The sixth time through however…

      _“Dr. Geiszler, Is there any particular reason you have played this same song six times in the past hour?”_ Newt didn’t even look up at him. He just kept singing.

    _“I’ve gotta taste you one more time again, I’m all over you, I’m not over you. In my daydreams, in my sleep, Infatuation turning into disease.”_ Newt wasn’t even working anymore. He was singing along and staring ahead, trying to pick apart in his mind what had been the taste of alcohol and was had been purely Hermann. He was sure he nearly had it all sorted when he heard the harsh thwack of Hermann’s cane against the wooden arm of the couch he was sitting on to type.

       “NEWTON!” He yelled, clearly aggravated, “Why would _ANYONE_ want to listen to this drabble _12 times in a row.”_

       “No reason” Newt responded with a shrug. He was clearly lying, but Hermann couldn’t think of what else he could possibly be trying to accomplish besides just being a nuisance, so with a loud sigh he returned to his chalkboards and got back to work.

       On the 20th play Hermann actually paused to listen to the words that were being sung, and another idea of what was going on struck him.

        _“I just want you to love me back…”_ Newt sang quietly with a tone that was not nearly as obnoxious as it had previously been. His throat was beginning to get sore and honestly, he was really close to just packing it up and retiring to his room to sort through the ridiculous number of job offers that had been flooding his inbox for months.

    _“I gotta feel you in my bones again, I'm all over you, I'm not over you. I wanna taste you one more time again. Just one more time… This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when I…just want you to love me back, why can't you just love me back?”_

       The song ended and Newt shut him computer as quietly as he could. He was on the verge of standing up when he felt a thin hand on his shoulder.

       “I… do, though.” Hermann muttered, visibly terrified of the idea that he had interperited the situation incorrectly.

       Newt froze in place. Yes, he had wanted Hermann to realize, but this was beyond anything he had expected.

       “But… Vanessa…-”

       “-and I have been divorced officially for 6 months. She had been cheating on me for years, Newton.”

       “Oh.” A beat.

       “We should talk abo-“

       Newt had his lips on Hermann’s before the other man had the chance to complete his sentence, but Hermann didn’t push away. Quite the opposite, in fact. This time it was soft and there wasn’t the overpowering taste of alcohol present to ruin it.

       The both of them still had decisions to make, and they really did need to talk about this, but it could wait. All of it could wait. Right now neither could think of anything but each other, and it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Song- All over you, by the Spill Canvas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
